Frisk X Undyne
by Noval25
Summary: Now this story is in a different universe, I just wanted to try something not many people have done. So, after being released from the Underground, Undyne and Alphys didn't see eye to eye, so Undyne is looking for a new mate, a human.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts with Frisk fighting Undyne "un Garde human!" Frisk blocked each of her spears. "Soon your soul will free all of us from this prison underground" "Listen, we don't have to do this". "All I want to do is be friends with you, I want to help you," Frisk said, "no, never, I'll never trust the likes of you!".

Frisk was able to escape from Undyne as she chased after them, yelling out in anger. Undyne finally catch up with Frisk, trapping them in green again. "You know kid, you remind me of another runt, a kid in a tutu, always a runner, but soon you'll have the same fate soon enough". The same things happened again and again "STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Suddenly Frisk phone went off.

"Hey human, I got a perfect idea, you, me, and Undyne should hang out". "Uh, I would, but I'm kind of in a rush" "Okay, we'll hang out later". Frisk put away the phone, turning around, seeing Undyne just waiting, seconds later the chase began again. They saw Sans at his stand, sleeping, Frisk tried to get his attention, but it didn't work. Frisk kept running as Undyne went up pounding Sans stand "Lazy bones!" she said as she ran off. "At least I don't have play the bass" Sans said as he went back to sleep.

Frisk came to Hotland as they realized Undyne was slowing down. "So, freakin, HOT! I can't take the heat" Undyne fell to the ground, dehydrated. Frisk was ready to leave, but they felt too bad for her. Frisk grabbed a cup of water, going back to Undyne, they flipped Undyne on her side as Frisk dashed some water on her face as they started spreading all over. Undyne started to blush as she started to wake up, with a startle she got back up.

"You didn't, like," Undyne started to say "Hmm, what?" "You know, that, stuff" "uh, sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about". "Um, j-just forget it, I'm getting out of here before I roast" "uh, okay, see ya later, I guess".

* * *

Later that day, Frisk went to Undyne's place when Papyrus jumped out the window, and they were alone in the same room. "So, about that whole, swearing to-" "Listen," Undyne interrupted them "about that whole thing at Hotland, I-I want you to forget about it, alright?" Undyne said blushing. "Um, okay, but I don't understand what was wrong with saving your life" "hmm, whatever".

So, everything plays out to the house fire, but I'm going to recap the cooking because I liked it. "The first thing we do is smash the sauce, imagine these tomatoes as your greatest enemy, AND ATTACK!". So, since it's a pacifist, they go kindly, "OH MY GOD, STOP PETTING THE ENEMY!". "Move over, this is how it's done, Ngah!" as she smashes the tomato.

"Eh, we'll just scrap this into a bowl; Next, we put in the noodles, SHOW ME YOUR POWER!". "And finally, we turn up the heat; let the stove represent your hopes and dreams AND TURN THEM INTO BURNING FIRE!"

* * *

So, after all that, the battle ends between them, not being able to hurt each other. "You're a wimpy loser with a big heart; now let's get out of here". "But, before that," Undyne said as she bends down and gave Frisk a kiss on the mouth. "T-That was for, not getting weird with me" "uh, okay" Frisk said as Undyne left with Frisk blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been some years sense the monsters in the underground were set free. Through the time, the monsters were finally given independents and were able to live together happily again.

After the governmental stuff, Frisk was at school with Toriel being a teacher and Undyne being a couch for gym, Which Frisk's final class was gym class. And for this class, the students were playing an intense game of dodgeball.

It was the final time of the period as Frisk was alone on floor against a girl named Alison, one of Undyne's star people. "You ready to go down frisk?" "In your dreams". Undyne blew the whistle as the two went for the dodgeballs. With Frisk's battles in the underground, he was able to dodge the balls more easy.

In the end, Frisk was able to hit Alison as Undyne was impressed. Soon, the bell rang, "okay punks that ends the day, change your clothes, and get out". After changing they made their way out of the gym, as the others praised Frisk. "Oh, wait, sorry guys, I left my sketch book, I'll see you guys later," Frisk said, heading back in.

Frisk grabbed his sketch book out of the locker, when he heard the shower running. He went to see it, when he saw Undyne, "U-Undyne?" "Oh, hey punk, what's up?". "Ah, nothing, just came to get my sketch book and leave, but why are you using the men's shower?" "eh, the female's shower wasn't working, so I decided to use this one".

"Say, you want to shower with me?" "What! Why are you asking me that?". "Well you did work up a sweat today," "Uh, well, it just seems weird". Undyne grabbed Frisk up to her and took off his shirt, "c'mon punk, we're friends, it's not weird," "it's weird because we have different genders". "c'mon, it's normal for Alphys," Undyne said, smushing Frisk into her fish breast.

"Now c'mon punk, just wash up before you have to get home". After the shower, Undyne readied to ride home on a bike. "Say, Undyne, why do you ride a bike?" "Well, I've heard on the internet that riding on a bike gives you a lot of exercise" "hm, that's interesting that you learned that". "You need a ride?" "uh, sure, I've already showered,". Frisk hopped onto Undyne's bike, "okay, hold on tight," "wait, why?". Undyne started peddling fast as Frisk quickly held onto her. "I would have appreciated if I had more information on what you were going to do," "heh, sorry". "By the way, could you not grab my breasts, it's kind of weird," Frisk quickly let go, "s-sorry" "nah, it's good, just don't be weird when you find your own girl". Frisk looked up to Undyne as her hair blew through the wind, "uh, yeah... good to know".

Undyne took Frisk home as she went on her way. "Hello Frisk," said Toriel, "how was school today?" "Good… and weird, but I think it went really well". After finishing his homework, Frisk went through his sketchbook, seeing many of his friends he has drawn. He opened to a new page as he began to draw a new picture. That night, Frisk dreamed of Undyne and started having feelings for her of the way she looks, but still not sure if he could get used to her rough intentions of solving a problem or when working on something".


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few years after the monsters escaped the underground, Frisk was able to talk down the humans to live a normal life with the monsters. Many of the monsters were given their own houses, and they even made schools for monsters. And soon, they got used to each other's company.

Frisk was 21 and now living on his own, but he still got texts from his mom, being worried about him. Frisk lived in an apartment building, not too messy, in fact, it was actually quite clean. Frisk was there reading a manga, given to him by Alphys, which he still attends her anime club meeting. When, suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring. Frisk went to the door, seeing that it was Undyne. "Oh, hi Undyne," "hey punk, mind if I come in?" "Yeah, sure". Undyne came in and started looking through the fridge "man, you're freakin 21, and you don't have an ounce of beer," "eh, yeah, my mom checks on me every week," said Frisk. "Geez, still a mama's boy, kind of reminds me of Asriel back in the day, must really suck for you". "Well, it is good to here from her once in a while," Undyne sighed, still the little pacifist I tried to kill.

Undyne took out a soda and started chugging down, when she looked at the stovetop, seeing a pot that hasn't been cleaned yet. "Were you cooking something?" "Yeah, some spaghetti Papyrus wanted me to make for the picnic tomorrow, but I also decided to have some for dinner, you want some?" "nah, I'm good". "So, may I ask, why are you here?" "To talk to you, I've been thinking for a while, about me and Alphys". "Are you… sure you want to talk about it" "Yes, it's already been 4 months, and I'm going to move on".

**In this Story, Undyne and Alphys broke up because of some difficulties they had with each other, Sorry for UndyneXAlphys fans**

"Wow, that's great," said Frisk "yeah, but now I'm trying to figure out who I would want to date?". "Wait, Undyne, just because you've decided to move on doesn't mean you have to start dating already," "yeah, I know, it's just that I feel like if I don't I'm going to be mopping again, and I will not be going through that hell hole again," "uh, I see".

"But that's the problem though," Undyne said, laying on Frisk bed. "I don't know anyone I could date, the people I know either already have a someone or their just too young". "Tch, even Papyrus has been hanging around Mettaton," "So, uh, what's the reason why you're here?" "Well, I was wondering if you know any humans that would be interested in me?". "You've known them more than us," "well, yeah, but the only humans I know were either in the court or in school, and I haven't really talked to them lately".

"Hmm, wait, that gives me an idea," said Undyne, springing up, "which is?". "You better be ready punk, because you and I are going on a date!" she said as Frisk blushed uncontrollably. "U-Undyne, I'm not sure about that idea," "oh c'mon, I need to get back to my action, and you can hang out with your bestie, it's a win-win," "where's the win in that?". "Haha, don't worry so much punk, it's just two friends hanging out," "Is that your depiction of what a date," "well, no, but it's a start".

Undyne got up as she went to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, at Mettaton's Casino and Diner". Undyne left as Frisk panicked, "what's is going on?! Why would Undyne want to go out with me, there are so many other people". "Ah, oh well, if I don't agree with her, she's probably going to bust me a new one".


	4. Chapter 4

One night later, Frisk showed up at Mettaton's Diner, dressed as proper he could, but at the same time, unproper, because Undyne did not seem like the kind of girl to go proper. "Uh, hey," Frisk turned to see Undyne in a beautiful red dress, that made him blush. "Ahh, sorry, I didn't know what to wear, and I see you didn't know either," Frisk couldn't get sound out, "hey punk, you mind not staring?" "uh, sorry about that". "I just want to say that you, uh, look very-" "Hello beauties!" said Mettaton, freaking them both out.

"Oh, I will say, I was surprised when Undyne told me she was on a date, but now I'm even more astounded that her date is you Frisk darling, it's been too long". "Hehe, good to see you too Mettaton," "will you please get us our table please," "Oh Undyne, don't get so riled up, it's not a good luck for you in a dress".

Frisk and Undyne sat at their table, just being very nervous. "Uh, hey, Sans told me a funny joke the other day, it started with Papyrus, but its pasta away". Undyne gave a small chuckle, "sorry, I shouldn't help it; some time Sans jokes can crack a smile," "well Sans is always known for cracking".

"Okay dearies, here's your drinks, I hope you enjoy them". Frisk took a sip and immediately spat it out, "oh, sorry Frisk, I thought you wanted sea water, seeing that you're here with Undyne and all". "No, just normal water please," "coming up," Mettaton said, wheeling away. Frisk soon realized he spat all over Undyne, "ah, sorry about that," "don't worry about it, whether it's normal or sea water, it's a relief to me to have it".

"So, where's our waiter?" Frisk said, looking at the menu. "May I take your order?" Undyne looked at the waiter, spitting out her drink. She saw it was Sans wearing a fake suit and glasses that had a fake moustache attached to it. "Uh, yeah, I'll take the face steak," said Frisk, not even looking at Sans, "and you ma'am? Maybe you would like a plate of Fish jokes?" "Hmm, pasta… please," Undyne said, grunting. "Coming up," he said, walking away, "can you please excuse me, I need go to the restroom".

Undyne went out of the dining room, "you seem to be having fun?" Sans said, "what are you doing here?". "Why, this is one of my part time jobs, I'm a stand-up comedian," "but you were you just a waiter," "oh no, that was Georgie". "By the way, why are you here with the kiddo?" "Nothing! We're just here on a hang out," "are you sure that isn't your depiction of a date?" "We are not on a date". "Then that doesn't explain the kiss you gave to Frisk," "w-wait, you know about that?" Sans than started grinning more than usual.

"You tricked me," Undyne said, "oh yeah, and that's very interesting". "So, when did you fall for him?" "I don't know, maybe it was when he was in school, or maybe it was charming personality, I'm not sure". "Heh, well tell you what; here, take these," Sans said, handing over some tickets. "Papyrus talked about this carnival that King Asgore has started, it's for humans and monsters". "And why did Asgore did this?" Undyne said, "well, Papyrus may have sent some letters about it". "Um… thanks," "You head there after the dinner, just enjoy my comedy show". "You were serious about it?" "heh, you can't keep a good joke down".

* * *

**I thank two people for the help of this fanfiction, if you guys read this, thanks a lot, and hope you can help again.**


End file.
